A Packaged Deal
by TheBookMouse
Summary: The Stolls have never not shared. The same thing goes when they fall in love with Katie. Smutty One shot!


I walked into my apartment in New Greece. After the war, Camp Half Blood had expanded for adults to stay there too. My apartment was simple. It had a plant theme for every room. My room was roses, the kitchen was daisies, the living room had peonies, and the bathroom had poppies. On the front door in swirly green letters was my name. Katie Gardner. I love it here, it's so beautiful.

It had been a long day. Between helping some new Demeter kids learn how to influence the flora into growth and keeping the Stolls out of trouble. Oh, the Stolls. I sighed quietly. They looked and acted so alike, yet they were so different. Travis, with his sweet attitude and the longstanding crush he's had on me. Connor, with a lacing of maturity under the foolish grin. Humorous, and that laugh! Such a deep, sexy chuckle. How could I ever decide between the two? Only in my fantasies did I not have to decide. I could have both at the same time.

With that thought in my mind, I retreated to the bedroom and tossed my stuff on the chair beside my bed. I laid down softly on the rose scented mattress and inhaled deeply. A million roses could not measure up to how sweet Travis smelled, or how masculine and woodsy Connor's scent was. Without having even realizing I did it, I found my fingertips grazing the soft piece of flesh between my shorts and my blouse.

Imagine if they were Travis's fingers, soft and smooth with that undertone of roughness from the labor of fighting. Or Connor's, rough and large. Suddenly my mind carried me to the hands of both fondling at my exposed flesh, slowly inching my clothes off. Soon my shirt was discarded and my nipples were being embraced softly with Travis's warm, wet tongue. My own fingers lightly brushed against my breasts lightly and I pushed off the bra. Another hand had found it's way down to scoot my shorts off, revealing a small green thong. The hand ghosted over the soft flesh between my legs and I imagined Connor's gruff voice whispering, 'Not yet, my love'. I shuddered in the most pleasant of ways and arched up into the hand.

Two fingers suddenly tweaked my nipple sharply and I let out a small yelp. 'Tsk, tsk. Can't listen,' Travis reprimanded. Suddenly there was a finger slipping under the waistband of my panties and tugging them off. A single digit came and started to circle around the nub that was the nerve center of my body. Another slipped into my now moist pussy, surprising me and causing me to let out another small moan. Soon I had built a rhythm, and the boys had started handling me rougher. Shoving multiple fingers into my warm cavern and using two fingers to rub my clit in between them with. The fingers inside me flexed, hitting another sweet spot and my body started to shudder lightly. I imagined both boys clamping down on my nipple and that was the last straw, I began to jerk as an orgasm washed over me. Once it had passed, I laid back down on the bed covered in a sheen of sweat.

Suddenly I heard a door open and my blood ran cold. 'It's probably the neighbors door. I locked mine.' I thought to myself. But suddenly I wasn't so sure if I locked mine.

Then my bedroom door was jerked open and the objects of my lust stumbled in, jumping onto my bed before realizing what they had walked in on.

I tried to cover myself, but my moves were sluggish and futile.

"Did we interrupt something?" Connor asked, his voice causing me to blush even deeper.

"What does it look like?" I squeaked out.

"Hmm, it looks like you shave, Katie bear." Travis said in a low voice, his eyes in between my legs. His finger slowly reached out and, almost without me telling them to, my legs opened. It slipped inside and then out just as quick, sopping up some of my juices. I could see them coating his digit. His hand shot to his mouth where it popped inside for a second and then just as quickly came out. "Delicious. Do you want to try, Connor?" And with that he reached over and started to kiss his brother deeply. Connor reciprocated as if they did that on a daily basis.

"I think I'd rather try it from the source." Connor spoke quickly. Then, while my brain was still registering what just happened, his head dipped down between my thighs. I spread my legs further and my head lolled back. This was like a dream come true, except it was real. Travis caught my lips in his and started to kiss me while his brother was occupied with my other lips.

"We love you, Katie bear. And we just couldn't resist when you were laid out there like that for us to take." Travis whispered in my ear.

"That's good, because I love you too!" The last bit of my sentence was drowned out when I started to shake with the power of the orgasm coming over me.

Connor plopped down on the other side of me and then we all fell asleep.


End file.
